Mortal Kombat: The Fall of Shao Khan
by Rugerr701
Summary: These events take place prior to "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance". In this story, Shang Tsung betrays Shao Khan.


Mortal Kombat: The Fall of Shao Khan  
  
The events of this story are preliminary events that pave the way for the story of "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance".  
  
It was dusk in the realm of Outworld. The palace of the emperor Shao Khan was ghostly empty. Since his defeat in the third Mortal Kombat, it has always been empty. Why shouldn't it be? He lost everything that had given him power. His minions were decimated, his generals slain, his high sorcerer was missing, and his own wife betrayed him. He had even lost any hope of conquering the Earth realm. All he had left was this desolate palace.  
  
Sitting in his throne, he looked back on his fall. After the first Mortal Kombat tournament, he figured it was the sorcerer Shang Tsung's fault the realm of Outworld did not win. How tough could one mere mortal be compared to the forces of Outworld, even if he was the descendant of the legendary Kung Lao? As it turned out, Liu Kang was no ordinary mortal, as Shao Khan discovered for himself in the second tournament. With a force like Liu Kang defending Earth, Shao Khan realized that drastic measures would have to be taken. That was when he used the energies of his wife, Sindel, to open the gateway between Earth and Outworld. Everything was going so perfectly. The souls of virtually every mortal in the Earth realm was in his hands. Then Liu Kang ruined his plains again. Every time he was ever close to victory, Liu Kang was there to defeat him. It was all because of Liu Kang that his empire had fallen. Now all Shao Khan could do was sit in his lonely throne and gaze in the shadowy nothingness of the palace hall.  
  
If there were only some sign that he could come back from this fall from grace. All he wanted was to see someone. Any of his minions. Goro, Kintaro, Rain, Ermac, even Reptile. Someone to tell him that his time would come again. Even Shang Tsung.  
  
Suddenly, there was movement in the shadows. "Who's there?" Shao Khan called. But inside, he knew who it was. At first, he couldn't believe it. It had been years since he had last seen him, and he had changed so much, but he knew who it was. His sorcerer. Shang Tsung.  
  
"Shang! Is it really you? I thought you were..."  
  
"Dead?" Shang Tsung replied as he steadily emerged from the shadows. "I should have been. Liu Kang defeated me."  
  
Shao Khan was frozen in amazement and fear at the same time. He felt something amidst, but he didn't know what. "So you survived? That's great! Now we can orchestrate a new plan to conquer the Earth realm together!"  
  
"Not this time, my lord", Shang sneered. His evil intent was beginning to show.  
  
Panic and anger began to build up inside Shao Khan's heart. His fists started to clench as he realized the truth. "What do you mean? Are you...turning against me?"  
  
"It was inevitable. You threatened to destroy me several times, Khan. Now it's my turn. Your reign is about to end."  
  
Shao Khan stood up, his eyes glowing red with rage. "How could you betray me? I took you under my wing! I made you the most powerful sorcerer in all of Outworld! I gave you the command of ten Mortal Kombat tournaments! I gave you power! I GAVE YOU POWER!!!!" His shouts echoed through the empty corridors of the palace. Exhausted from his anger, he pleaded with Shang Tsung. "At least tell me something. Why? Why would you betray me? What do you plan to get out of this?"  
  
"What do we plan to get out of this?" another figure stepped out of the shadows. His bald head and dark eyes giving away his evil nature. "We plan to suceed where you failed" It was Quan Chi, sorcerer of the Netherealm and former aide to the emperor Shinnok.  
  
Shao Khan's eyes glowed with anger again. "Quan Chi. I thought you were banished to the Netherealm".  
  
"I broke free", the sorcerer replied. As he spoke, he took his rightful place along side his comrade. "And now, Shang Tsung and I will destroy the first obstacle in our path to conquer the Earth realm."  
  
Shao Khan couldn't stand anymore. With all his anger, he charged at his two opponents. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" However, his efforts to delay his fate were futile. Combining their energies, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi created an energy blast strong enough to crush the once-mighty emperor. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Shao Khan was pummelled by the blast. When the blast cleared, all that was left was a defeated Shao Khan, bruised and bleeding everywhere. His helmet was knocked clear off of his head. He was barely alive.  
  
Shang Tsung casually walked over to the bloody mess that was Shao Khan. He raised a hand over the emperor's head and hissed these four words: "YOUR SOUL IS MINE." And with that, he ripped the fallen emperors soul out of his body and absorbed it into his own essence.  
  
As soon as he was done, he turned to Quan Chi. "One down, one to go".  
  
Quan Chi replied, "Indeed. Let us pay a visit to our mutual enemy. The man who they call the champion of Mortal Kombat."  
  
Shang Tsung's eyes glowed yellow with rage as he uttered his enemy's name:  
  
"LIU KANG." 


End file.
